Just a Day
by electra27
Summary: Just a day, just 24 hours. Can’t change much, right? Wrong, if it’s a day with bad-boy hottie Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter one

Just a Day

Just a day, just 24 hours. Can't change much, right? Wrong, if it's a day with bad-boy hottie Draco Malfoy. 

Chapter One

"I'm open, I'm open! Pass me the quaffle!" 

"Watch out! Bludger!"

"Shut up guys!" Hermione screamed. 

Ron ducked the 'bludger' (Hermione's arithmacy textbook) and Harry threw Ron the 'quaffle' (Harry's shoe). 

"How am I supposed to do my homework with you two carrying on like that?" Hermione demanded. 

"Uh…"

"I dunno."

"How about not doing it?" Ron suggested, earning an annoyed look from Hermione. 

"Argh!" Hermione slammed her book shut and shoved everything into her bag.

"Where are you going Hermione?" 

"Somewhere with some quiet," she replied, leaving through the portrait hole. 

"Library," Harry muttered. 

"Watch it!" Ron shouted, pegging the textbook bludger at Harry who, caught of guard, was hit on the side of the head. 

Hermione stormed down the corridor. 

"Guys," she muttered to herself, "So selfish."

She stopped in front of a suit of armor. 

"Hungarian horntail," she said, and a door materialized next to the suit of armor. Hermione had accidentally discovered this secret room a few days ago. 

She spread her books out on the desk in the room, and took a sip of a clear potion she had invented. It would allow her to keep awake for longer than usual, and she could just take a bit more when she started feeling sleepy but needed to keep awake. Finally she'd be able to get her work done. 

***

"Party! All welcome! Drinks and much more!" Malfoy yelled, standing on Crabbe's shoulders. 

"Where?"

"I'll show you where it is. First, I have to go set up," Malfoy jumped down and headed out the portrait hole. 

Not long after, he arrived in front of a suit of armor. 

"Ah, Mr Malfoy," the suit of armor greeted him. 

"I'm having a party, so I will need this room secured for the night. Oh, yeah, Hungarian horntail," Malfoy said and stepped into the room. 

He placed the bottles of butterbeer on the floor as the door shut behind him. There was a shuffling of papers and her looked up. 

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Malfoy!"

"Granger?!"

"What are you doing in here?"

"What are YOU doing in here?"

"I'm doing homework! What are YOU doing?" Hermione glanced at the butterbeer. 

"Party, so get lost."

"Fine Malfoy, whatever." Annoyed that she was being kicked out of her quiet place, she once again packed her bag and headed for the exit. 

"Well, why aren't you leaving Granger?" Malfoy said. 

Hermione struggled with the door. 

"It's not letting me out!"

"Don't be stupid," Malfoy pushed the door. It didn't budge. "Shit! Oh, hey, armor, open up!" he called through the door. 

"Sorry Mr Malfoy, I can't, you told me to secure this place," the suit of armor's voice came through the door. 

"Ii didn't mean now!" Malfoy yelled. 

"You didn't specify when though. I'm sorry, but it's not going to open, I have ordered it not to," the voice replied calmly. 

"Oh great, just great," Hermione said, dropping her bag. 

"Shit," Malfoy swore again. He reached for the bottle on the desk and took a gulp to calm himself. 

"Malfoy!"

"What now?"

"You just drank my potion!"

"So go have a cry," Malfoy said. 

"No, it's not that. The potion you just drank was the one I invented to keep me awake for longer."

"What would you make that for?"

"So that I can stay up and work." 

Malfoy threw Hermione a look of disgust. Suddenly he made choking noises. 

"Malfoy, are you ok?"

"Ok? Of course not! I just drank from something you drank from! Please don't come to my funeral."

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Ugh, you invented the potion. Knowing your potion making skills, I'm probably doubly poisoned now… You don't backwash do you?"

"Oh, yeah, all the time," Hermione said sarcastically. 

Malfoy slid down the wall and made choking noises again. 

"Shut up, I'm going to do my homework," Hermione unpacked her stuff while Malfoy moaned as though he was about to die. 

"Don't be immature," she scolded him. It was going to be a long few hours before they got out. 

***

AN: New fic. Hope you liked the beginning. I think each chapter will have a timeframe of about 2 hours. So, it should be like around 12 chapters long. Anyway, reviews would be much appreciated. 


	2. chapter two

Just a Day 

Chapter two

"Granger?"

"Yes?"

"How long do you plan to work for?"

Hermione turned to face Malfoy. 

"As long as it takes for me to finish it all. At this rate, with you not shutting up, it's going to take me ages."

"What are you working on?"

"Potions essay."

"Ah, the extra one that Snape gave to all the Gryffindors," Malfoy smirked. 

"Yes, that one," Hermione replied, measuring how much she'd done. "Three inches to go."

"Why don't you take a break?" Malfoy suggested. 

"Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Fine, whatever, I'm going to be able to get anything done with you talking."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, pondering how long it would be before the suit or armor could open the door. 

"So, you were going to have a party huh?" Hermione tried to start a conversation. 

"Duh," Malfoy said, pointing at the drinks. 

"You know, I could get you busted for that," she grinned slyly. 

"You know that if you did that I could make your life (and Weasel and Potter's lives too) living hell," Malfoy returned a sly expression. 

Hermione pulled out her wand and jinxed him. Malfoy returned the attack just as effectively, giving her a beaver tail. The two of them fired jinxes at each other, but Hermione was much smarter and managed to put him in a full body bind before undoing all the charms and jinxes Malfoy had put on herself. 

"Why do you have to be so harsh Granger?"

"You're always harsh towards me," Hermione said reasonably. 

"Yes, but usually I'm not stuck in a room alone with you for a few hours," Malfoy pointed out.

"So what do you suggest?"

"That you undo this," Malfoy said, struggling against invisible forces that kept him immobile. 

"Fat chance," Hermione said, extending the body bind to his mouth so that her couldn't talk. 

"Now I can get some work done." She sat down at the desk again and finished her potions essay. 

She looked down at Malfoy on the ground. He'd stopped struggling and was lying resolutely still. 

"See, it's not so bad, is it?" Hermione said, sitting next to him and releasing the mouth bind. 

"Granger, we're going to be stuck in here for a while, so we should at least be slightly civil," Malfoy tried to persuade her. 

"I have no problem staying in here for a few hours with you lying silently on the floor unable to move while I do all my homework," Hermione replied with a smile. 

"Oh come on, we're seventh years, we can be more mature than this. Oh yeah, oops, I forgot, you're a mudblood. You probably don't know how to be civil," Malfoy spat. 

"Now who's not being civil?" Hermione said, fully releasing the body bind. 

Malfoy sat up and rubbed his arms, "Granger, you amaze me. I never thought you'd be mean enough to use your knowledge of curses on other people."

"Well, you don't exactly count as a person, do you?" Hermione retorted. 

"Do we have to keep throwing insults at each other?"

"What are you bored of it?"

"Actually, yes, I am," Malfoy said, standing up. 

"Wow," Hermione said incredulously as she stood up next to Malfoy. 

They stood in silence and surveyed each other. Hermione observed that Malfoy had grown much taller and still stood with an arrogant air about him. He hadn't really changed that much. Hermione however was definitely different. Her hair had been successfully straightened and long dark lashes framed her once squinty eyes that were now large and bright. Previously she had looked just like the nerdy type, now she was a nice 17 year old girl, although Malfoy wasn't about to admit that. 

"So…" Hermione shifted uncomfortably as Malfoy looked her up and down. 

"You're just as ugly as ever," Malfoy said dryly. 

"And you're just as arrogant as ever," Hermione replied, immune to his comments. 

"What did we say about not throwing insults?" Malfoy said. 

"You started it!"

"Did not! I was being honest about what I think."

"Malfoy, piss off."

"Fine." 

Malfoy retreated to a corner and tried to sleep but couldn't because of the potion he'd taken. 

"Granger, can you undo the effects of this potion?" he eventually asked. 

"No."

"Can you at least hold some type of conversation with me?"

"Depends," Hermione grinned and sat opposite him on the floor. 

"Let me ask you something, what do you see in Potter?"

"Well, if you want me to answer that, you'll have to start by using his first name," Hermione said. 

"What do you see in… Harry," Malfoy managed to force himself to say. 

"Well, he's faithful, loyal, honest, great fun to hang around, brave, and always gives his fullest in everything," Hermione replied. 

"And ugly," Malfoy added. 

"He's not ugly!"

"Well, I'm better looking than him," Malfoy rephrased. 

"Hmn…"

"Just admit it Granger."

Hermione looked at Malfoy. He certainly wasn't bad looking. She put aside the fact that she absolutely despised him and saw a hot strong blonde sitting across from her. 

"Well, you're certainly better than average looking," Hermione stated. 

Ah yes, I've hit her weak point of giving in to good-looking guys, Malfoy thought to himself. 


	3. chapter three

Just a Day

Chapter Three

Hermione started babbling on about muggle stuff, which Malfoy really didn't give a crap about. Of course, he wasn't about to say that just in case she threw the 'let's be civil' idea out the window and decided to hex him. Ever so often he would mutter, "oh really?" or, "Hmn…" or, "that's nice." 

"Granger, I'm hungry," Malfoy interrupted Hermione's detailed explanation of how a television worked. 

"So? What can I do about it?" she said. 

"Well you should at least care. Aren't you hungry?"

"No," Hermione's tummy rumbled, "Yes… a bit."

"Couldn't we summon some food through that window?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, if that window was real, then wouldn't we have already tried to crawl out of this room through it?"

"Ingenious!" Malfoy exclaimed, then realized he had just complimented Hermione Granger, "I mean, yeah, I thought of that." He ran to the window, opened it and *thump*. 

"Ow, Granger!"

"Malfoy, the windows aren't real. They're like the ceiling of the hall, bewitched to look like the outside world. You can't escape through them," Hermione said. 

Malfoy rubbed his head where a bruise was fast appearing. "Now I'm going to have a stupid bruise on my forehead Granger."

"Well there's not a lot I can do," Hermione replied. 

"And I'm still hungry," he added. 

"Malfoy, you sound like a baby whining to your mother."

"Thank god you're not my mother!"

"Hey, how many hours has it been?"

"I don't know. Um… about three maybe."

Hermione ran to the door and pounded on it. "Hey, it's been a few hours, can we come out yet?"

"A few hours?" the suit of armor's voice replied. 

"Yeah, remember how you said it was only locked for a few hours?" Malfoy said. 

"I never said that, and neither did you. You ordered me to secure it for the night. Night is still here," the suit of armor replied breezily, "And please don't disturb me again, I need some sleep."

"Great, just great," Hermione muttered under her breath and Malfoy swore loudly. 

Suddenly Malfoy reached into his pocket. "Chocolate frogs!"

Hermione's eyes lit up. 

"When did I say any was for you?"

"Malfoy!"

Malfoy chewed slowly on a small piece of the chocolate frog. 

"I have an idea," he started to say. 

"Yeah? What's that? How about giving me some food?"

Malfoy gave her a look. "Not so fast Granger. First we have to play a game."

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms; waiting to hear what stupid game Malfoy had come up with. 

"I ask you a question, and you have to give me an answer. If I like the answer, I give you some chocolate."

"I am not a dog. I'm not going to give you an answer you like just so I can eat! I'm not that hungry!" Hermione said indignantly. Her stomach gave a growl and Malfoy smirked. 

"I think you are that hungry Granger."

"Fine, whatever!" Hermione muttered, sitting down on the bed. Malfoy took a seat opposite her and broke the chocolate into little pieces. 

"What do you hate about Potter, I mean Harry?"

Hermione thought hard. "Nothing. I don't hate anything about him."

"How can you hate nothing about him?! Are you like in love with him?"

"No!" Hermione snatched a piece of chocolate from Malfoy's hand. "Hmn, thank you," she added, chewing thoughtfully. 

"Ok… what do Harry and I have in common?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're nothing like Harry." 

Her words cut him deep. "There has to be something that's similar," Malfoy pushed.  

"You both play quidditch," Hermione decided as Malfoy threw a piece of chocolate into her hand. 

"Ok… what do you like most about me?"

Hermione looked at him in shock. "Um…" She looked at him and cocked her head to one side. "You mean like physically or personality?" 

Ah, I knew it, she does care about looks, Malfoy triumphed inside. "Both."

"Ok, personality… you're…" she considered briefly of saying 'nice', "not so mean when you don't want to be," Hermione finished. 

"Physically?"

Hermione looked at him again, searching his face. Her eyes connected with Malfoy's and she breathed sharply. His eyes were a dark silvery grey, but sort of purplish too, and lined with short dark blonde eyelashes. Malfoy broke eye contact. 

"Granger, hello?"

"Oh, um… your… eyes?" 

"Hmn, I guess I like that," Malfoy decided, throwing her a piece of chocolate. 

Hermione watched it fly up and rolled back on the bed to catch it in her mouth. Malfoy laughed as it hit her on the nose. Hermione sat up and stared at him. Malfoy laughing?? The sound was unbelievable. 

"What?" Malfoy looked at Hermione. 

"He laughs!" Hermione said. 

"Huh?"

"I've only ever seen you smirk or sneer or something. You never laugh. 

"I do laugh, sometimes…"

"Right, whatever," Hermione said, catching him off guard and snatching all the chocolate from his hand. 

"What do you like about Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Uh, they always listen to me."

"Wrong answer," Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. "What do you like most about me?"

"When did you ever care what people think about you?" Malfoy replied, not wanting to answer. 

"I don't care, but it's nice to know. Now answer for your food."

Malfoy paused. He really didn't want to answer this. 

"Hey, Draco!"

Draco? Malfoy looked up at Hermione. Draco?! Since when did she call him Draco? It was kind of weird, but nice. Yes, he didn't mind it too much; actually, he kind of liked it. 

"Ok, I like it when you call me Draco."

"And?" Hermione asked. 

"I like…" Draco eyed Hermione. "You're not going to like it."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"Just say it."

"Can I have my chocolate first?"

Hermione held her hand above her head. "No."

"C'mon, give it here," Malfoy reached for it and Hermione leant back so he couldn't get it. Malfoy in turn tumbled over onto her in a desperate attempt to reach her hand. Hermione paused and looked up at Malfoy. Ok, some hot guy that I hate is right on top of me; so wrong, so, so wrong! she thought. 

"Ow! Get off!" Hermione pushed Malfoy. He sat up and looked at her. 

"Answer the question and you'll have your chocolate."

Malfoy gazed at the girl lying right next to him. He ran his hand down her waist and she slapped him away. 

"Malfoy!"

"Your smile," he lied, and Hermione threw him a piece of chocolate. 

***

AN: do we all want to find out what he likes most about Hermione? Yes? Keep reading. Sorry, I forgot to write replies in the last chapter. Well, here they are. 

Starviolinist279 – thx 4 being my first reviewer! R u really a violinist?

oxDOXYxo – yeh, I have to update my other stories too, so each chapter might take a while. Read my other stuff if ur waiting for an update. 

Harryforeva – u reviewed my other story, didn't u?

Angie – it wasn't on my page wen I went there! It's against me. 

Marion – wat did the ants do??

Crazy starz – y r u neva at home t night n in the mornings?? I called u n I didn't even get the answering machine. Weird. 

Paulm-my-luv – yes, I'll try to update more on my other story too. Unsuitable characters?? Wat have u been doing!? *shock horror*

XoX-PaDfOoTeSs-XoX – hot guys, uh huh, n getting hotter as the story continues!

Harryforeva – look, u get TWO review replies! 

Crazy Starz – our wardrobes are currently being ripped out. Very noisy. Can't think! I will call u again. 

Marion – y does ur dad want u to sew a mobile cover?? Oh yeh, u do textiles, don't u?


	4. chapter four

Just a Day

Chapter Four

Malfoy was sitting on the bed, his knees up with a pad resting on them and a quill in his hand. 

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione leaned across to take a look, but Malfoy moved the parchment so that she couldn't see. 

"Whatever happened to calling me Draco?"

"Why should I? You always call me Granger," Hermione retorted. 

"And how do you know that?" Malfoy said. 

Hermione frowned. "What do you mean 'how do I know that?'? Of course I know what you call me." 

Draco shrugged and waved her away, his quill moving quickly across the page. 

"Are you writing something?"

"Maybe…"

Hermione grabbed her wand. "_Acio_ parchment!" The parchment ripped itself from the pad and flew towards Hermione's outstretched hand. 

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Malfoy cried, "Hey, give it back!"

Hermione levitated the page out of Malfoy's reach and turned her back to him. An ink drawing met her eyes and she gasped. 

"Wow, I never knew you drew."

"Neither does anyone else," Malfoy said angrily, "Can I have it back now?" he tried reaching around her. 

"Hold on…" Hermione brushed him away and studied the cartoon. There was a girl in a short dress with wavy hair and a taller guy behind her in long robes with one hand on her waist. They were both looking in opposite directions, like they were trying to break apart but for some reason couldn't. Cursive letters spelt 'Herm' next to the girl and there was a long line running from the 'm' to the edge of the page where Hermione had summoned the parchment, causing the ink to run. 

"That's me," Hermione said in shock. 

"Great, can I have it back?" Malfoy muttered. 

"So you do call me Hermione…"

"Genius," Malfoy rolled his eyes. 

"Who's that?" Hermione asked, pointing to the guy. 

"Maybe if you let me finish, I would know!" Malfoy grabbed the drawing back. 

Hermione reached for his drawing pad and flicked through the pictures. Malfoy shot her a look, but didn't stop her. There were many pictures of a boy playing quidditch with a girl in muggle clothing riding with him.

"These are really good. Why don't you show anyone?"

"Just cuz, ok?" Malfoy sounded agitated.  

"The muggle girl, it's me, isn't it?" Hermione asked, puzzled. 

Malfoy shrugged. 

"And the guy on the broomstick is…"

Malfoy remained silent. 

"It's you, isn't it?"

Malfoy blushed. 

"Why are there so many pictures of us on a broomstick?"

Malfoy hesitated, and then spoke. "You never fly."

"So… you're showing me how?" Hermione guessed. 

Malfoy nodded and swallowed. "I don't like you or anything," he added quickly. 

"Ok… I don't like you either," Hermione replied. 

"You don't hate me though, do you?"

"I don't hate you."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Stop saying good," Hermione said. 

"Good. Oh, oops. Fine, I'll stop."

"Good."

"Shut up!"

There was a pause. 

"What's it like to fly?" Hermione suddenly asked. 

"I can show you," Malfoy offered. 

"How? We don't have a broomstick in here."

"Using a bit of magic," Malfoy replied, sliding his wand out of his pocket. 

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: sorri, it's gonna take longer 4 updates now that skool is coming. How many reviews have I got… 21… hmn, we can do betta. Try 35 for next update, okkies? Here are the replies to my reviewers! Thanks a lot guys (and/or girls)!

Harryforeva – no, he's not in love with her. 

TBABY – d'u have an account in fan fiction?

Buccaneernane14 – have you put ur stories up yet? I can't 4get bout everything else to write this story! :P

Paulm-my-luv – oh, chapters! Right… tell me wen u've updated. 

Sylvan tears – so u speak Japanese?

Clothespeg-rules – vaguely familiar eh? Read it anyway. 

T BABY – now u have a reply. Wen u reviewed, ch3 wsa already up, so obviously there wouldn't be a reply 4 the ch2 reviews that came afta I posted ch3. 

Roses-r-red – asap will be in a week or so. 

Crazy starz – thx for a VERY long review. U really should sit by the ph waiting 4 me 2 call, u know! Sorri, u dun get 2 find out wat malfoy likes yet…

Marauder marion – sorri, can't go on msn 2day. How was swimming? (I'm assuming u went) did ne1 drown?


	5. chapter five

Just a Day

Chapter Five

If anyone else had been in the room, it would've looked quite strange. Hermione and Malfoy were in the middle of the room seated on a huge levitating quill (Malfoy had performed an enlargement and levitating spell on it). 

"Malfoy, this is weird," Hermione stated. 

"Granger, are you always ungrateful?" Malfoy asked, and Hermione opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find anything to say, so she shut it again. 

Malfoy conjured up a large fan on the floor in front of them, making the quill sway. 

"Isn't this dangerous?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Isn't walking dangerous? I mean, what if you fall and break your nose?" he said sarcastically. 

Hermione gripped the quill tightly as the fan rocked the quill. Malfoy looked at Hermione who looked rather nervous. 

"Are you scared?"

Hermione nodded silently. 

"Scared of heights?"

Hermione shook her head. 

"Scared of… do you get motion sickness?" Malfoy hoped it was a no. 

Hermione nodded. 

"Ok…" Malfoy slid forward on the quill nearer to Hermione. "Close your eyes." He turned down the fan so that it was just a gentle breeze. "Is that better?"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Yep."

There was a moments pause before, "Why are you being so nice?"

Malfoy shrugged. "I guess you're not too bad."

"Only not too bad?" Hermione smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears. "So this is like flying huh?"

Malfoy laughed, "On a nice day, I guess it's pretty close to this. Depends how windy it is. Quidditch is much more exciting than just sitting on a swaying broomstick, or large levitating quill for that matter. Just imagine looking down and seeing the whole school from bird's eye view," Hermione shuddered to think how high she would be above the ground, "It's not scary, it's… it's the feeling of being free," Hermione pictured Harry and Ron flying with her wherever they wanted. The light swaying of the quill made Hermione feel sleepy. After all, the potion was wearing off. Before she knew it she fell asleep, Malfoy's voice in her ear. 

"Imagine that, it doesn't seem scary at all anymore, does it? Granger? Granger?" Malfoy looked down where Hermione had fallen asleep on his chest. 

"Are you asleep?"

No reply. Malfoy grinned. "She sleeps." He wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her from sliding off the quill. 

Malfoy too dozed off and was awoken by the realization that sitting on a quill with someone leaning on you was extremely uncomfortable. He levitated the quill gently down so his feet could touch the floor and the fan vanished with a flick of his wand. Hermione was still sleeping, so Malfoy carefully lifted her around her body and under her legs to lie her down on the bed. Hermione stirred as he did this and opened her eyes. 

"Granger?"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!" Malfoy dropped Hermione in surprise. 

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione demanded after getting over the shock of waking up to Malfoy's face. 

"Well, I was taking you to the bed, but you woke up and screamed at me!"

"You dropped me!" Hermione argued. 

"I said sorry!"

"It still hurts!"

"My ears are permanently damaged!"

"Well my butt is permanently bruised!" Hermione said, allowing Malfoy to pull her up from the floor. 

I think your butt looks fine, Malfoy thought to himself. 

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. 

"Nothing," Malfoy positioned his eyes to focus on a bit of dirt on the floor. 

"You're such a retard, you know that?" Hermione lay down on the right side of the bed. 

"You're such a snob, you know that?" Malfoy stomped round to the other side of the bed and lay down. 

"Fine," Hermione turned to face the wall. 

"Fine," Malfoy turned to face the opposite wall. 

"Have a nice sleep Draco Retard Malfoy."

"And yourself Hermione Snob Granger."

***

AN: There, hopefully a good chapter. I think I like it. Better than the last one I think. Just my personal opinion. Of course I need you to tell me your opinion by reviewing! Replies:

Ang – ok, so the time frames aren't perfect, so I'll deal with it. U r da first person to review this chap. 

Da-drama-queen -  I reviewed, I think… yeh, skool started for me too. Ugh…

Siriusforeva – Draco helpless… not often huh?

Crazy starz – amzing eyes, drawing pictures, oh how very familiar it seems. I wonder where…?? I was serious wen I sed 'very long review'. You will notice for this chap I did not request a certain no. of reviews. 

Karis – thx for supplying 4 reviews!

Lanette – cute huh?

Rinoa – keep reading. I hope there will be about 15 chaps. 

Marion – keep writing the journals fic. I like that one. 

XoX-PaDfOoTeSs-XoX – fret not, Draco will get hotter.


	6. Chapter six

Just A Day

Chapter Six 

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

Next to her, he stirred a little.

"Malfoy, are you awake?"

There was an exaggerated sigh, and then he turned to face her.

"What?" he snapped.

"I can't get to sleep."

"Is that my fault?" he retorted.

"It's that potion," Hermione muttered.

"You and your stupid potions," Malfoy groaned, then sheepishly added, "I can't sleep either."

Hermione wriggled. "It's hot in here. Why is there no air conditioning in here?"

"Well then, take your robes off Granger," Malfoy said.

Hermione twirled a finger at him, indicating for him to turn away. Malfoy smirked and obediently turned to face the wall. Hermione watched him for a while; just to make sure he wasn't going to turn around.

"Are you done yet Granger?" Malfoy said impatiently.

"Obviously not," Hermione replied and she undid the buttons of her robes.

"You know, I don't see why I have to turn away. You're wearing stuff under your robes anyway, which I am going to see you wearing."

"Don't question," Hermione snapped.

Malfoy turned his head slightly to one side, so that just out of the corner of his peripheral vision he could see Hermione throwing her robes onto the bed and straightening out her black singlet top and jeans. He waited for the 'ok, done' from Hermione before turning around completely. He watched in awe as she tossed her hair back and pulled it into a ponytail.

"What? Hello..?" Hermione waved a hand in front of his face.

Malfoy blinked and stopped staring. "How is it possible you do your hair without a brush or comb?"

Hermione grinned, "The plus side of having wavy hair, whether you brush it or not, it looks the same."

Malfoy wrinkle his nose in disagreement and pulled out his own comb from his pocket, running it through his hair smoothly before quickly sliding the comb out of view.

"What's so funny?" he said accusingly as Hermione burst into fits of laughter.

"Nothing," choke, splutter, "It's just that," more laughing, "you look so," intake of breath, "serious about it," Hermione finished and promptly continued her laughing fit.

"Serious about what?" Malfoy frowned.

"Your hair."

"I like it to be neat," Malfoy sniffed indignantly.

"So neat is glued flat to your head?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It is not glued flat to my head. For you information, Granger, it is gel," Malfoy replied hotly.

Hermione stifled a giggle at his serious expression.

"It is hot in here, you're right," Malfoy said, pulling his robes off over his head. His shirt momentarily clung to his robes as he lifted them off, revealing just a bit of his well-toned abdomen. Hermione turned her head aside quickly, trying to banish the pink tinge that crept onto her face.

"That's better," Malfoy said, and Hermione turned to face him properly. She resisted the urge to laugh again. He looked, well… ridiculous.

"Now what is it?" Malfoy sighed.

Hermione gestured at his clothes. He was wearing black trousers, a pale blue long sleeved shirt that was buttoned right to the collar, and a dark blue tie, and frankly, he looked like an accountant.

"My father always says to dress proper, not in… in rags," Malfoy said, turning his nose up at her.

"These aren't rags!" Hermione looked down at her faded flare jeans that sat snuggly on her hips.

"Then how is to explain the… damages," Malfoy pointed at the tear on one of the knees.

Hermione sighed, "It's meant to be there."

"Right," Malfoy gave her a confused look. He pulled out a comb again (a different one, from his trouser pocket this time) and went to comb his hair, slightly ruffled from his undressing.

"As for you, you need to get rid of that… choking device," Hermione smiled as she snatched the comb from his hand and reached out to pull him by his tie.

AN: hope that was ok. Sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I was at a bit of a block. Anyways, hoe that chapter was ok. It's short I know, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'll reply to reviewers now. Btw, for some reason the    in my name thingo has disappeared. I just looked one day and it was gone. Now it just reads 'electra27'. Odd.

Da-drama-queen – ok, for future use of a word for backside, I will not use 'butt'. Well then, what do the british use?

Siriusforeva – hmn… mayb, mayb not. U will have to keep reading. ;)

Tkdcutie – hmn, this update is not what I'd classify as soon, but I am trying!

DarkDemonSlayer – um, I don't know how to respong interestingly to that review. Thanks I guess!

Pauly-85 – thanks so much! Some people say I do too much dialogue…

Alassea2 – thanks, again. so now that you have an account, you'll start writing??

Geni5 – getting cheerleader vibe from the 'completely and totally awesome'. Not that I don't appreciate the comment.  Thanks!

Tom4eva – asap is a few weeks possibly months, sorry bout the long wait.

Darkwolf90 – thanks for adding me 2 ur favs. It's ok, I go psycho too at 50% off sales!

Oooo – sensing inability to punctuate sentences here… jk. Thanks.

Draco and Hermione forever88 – I will keep writing. I just hope people are patient and wait for my updates.

Crazy starz – yay! Standing ovation! You listen to 4 songs at once?? Wow, multi tasking! I have no ego, just a conscience.

Marion – update more! Update everything!! Not just journals. Btw, have u seen Troy?

Danihell – I was kinda getting desperate for a flying object that would be in da room. Butterbeer bottle?? Nah… the nattress? Nah… jk. Thanks!

Ang – ans: 1. I have no idea. Screwed time frame?   2. yes, I will update fp, at some stage.   3. I haven't finished the other, but I am considering ideas for a new ff fic.

Padfootess – Hermione? Perhaps she is blind?

Crazy person – don't laugh too much, it's a health risk. ;)

Buccaneerbabe14 – what oh so vivd imagination?? I think it went on holidays.

Til death due us part – I'll go check it out. Sorry, I prolly hadn't thought of it til now. Been busy.

Notredamegirlie – is this under the humour section? I can't remember if I put it there…

Buccaneerbabe14 – I'm sorry. I am getting to it. maybe if you went and read my fp stuff you'd realize I am also tryin to work on those. My name there is 'ArcheimaX12' if you want to check it out.

Lanette – I hope you haven't died from boredom from my serious lack of updating.

Charolastras – asap.. ah, those words can mean so much… days, weeks, months, years… jk.

Scoopy – February.. wow, it has been a while, a long while. Thanks for reviewing.

Rhia – don't hyperventilate. Slow breathing…

JulesFelton – a two word reply to match your two word review: thank you.

-Electra27-  (evil ff, I will try to put the    back into my name)


End file.
